


Why Not?

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Exploration, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione notices Ginny looking, and takes her up on the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely intended as a prequel to [See What's in Front of You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2476826), but in practice it's a standalone. I was in a Hermione/Ginny mood in late 2004, which was probably a side-effect of working on [Paint the Town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883898).

Hermione, cautious, sensible Hermione, with her worries and self-doubt, had read books and was curious. Apparently most people had at least some latent tendency toward bisexuality -- did she? She'd harbored occasional thoughts about Ron and Harry, and briefly about Viktor, but those had gone more or less nowhere. Sometimes she wondered if she didn't consider girls that way because she had a genuine heterosexual preference, or simply because she'd been raised to moon over boys instead. However, finding a girl willing to experiment with her was a rather steep hurdle. Lavender and Parvati were obviously out of the question, and by her fifth year Hermione had largely put the issue out of her mind.

Ginny, on the other hand, simply noticed that at some point in her fourth year she'd started watching girls as well as boys -- and not just to critique their fashion choices or compare herself to them. Not being one to beat around the bush, when she found herself watching Hermione, she let herself be more blatant about it, let her eyes linger a bit too long for casual glances. After all, she knew Hermione. Hermione wouldn't blab this around Hogwarts or tell the other inhabitants of Grimmauld Place.

At first Hermione wondered if she was seeing properly, but after a week she was forced to acknowledge that Ginny was... was _watching_ her the way Lavender and Parvati watched the boys they were interested in.

She raised her eyebrows in a silent question the next time she caught Ginny looking. Ginny winked, and shot a suggestive glance up the stairs toward their shared bedroom.

Well, thought Hermione, they'd have to get to the bottom of this sooner or later. And if Ginny was willing to experiment, why not? She nodded, marked her place in her summer potions reading, and joined Ginny on her way upstairs.

When Ginny slid an arm around her waist, Hermione smiled.


End file.
